Lucky Drake
by Miss.Drake
Summary: Lucy has been going out with Nicholas for 1 week but does she like Logan? Do all the brothers fall for her? Lucys back and more kick-ass than ever. Please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lucy p o v

Me and Nicholas had been together for 1 week today if you don't count the kiss in front of the car at the Drakes. I was on my bed thinking when I heard my window open and saw Nicolas climb in and before I could say anything he kissed me sweetly and looked me in the eyes " Hi Lucky." he smiled as I hit him with my pillow before I could register what was happening he lay down next to pulling me into a warm embrace that I loved " do you know when I first started seeing you as some thing other than my little sisters annoying friend who I loved to wind up?" he asked me looking me in the eyes. I shook my head " 18 months ago at your 15th birthday party." he stated calmly "Nicolas why didn't you tell me earlier!" I asked shifting so I was sitting "Because I didn't know if you felt the same and it was hard enough to keep Logan of you he always talks about your butt and its weird!" He took a breath to calm himself down "You know when I started to see you not as by best friends idiotic brother, it was that day you caught me outside of Solonges window." I smiled " I'm sorry it took so long." I leaned in and kissed him lovingly I paused and mumbled "is it too late to call Logan?" I asked desperately picking up my phone. Nicolas hit me with the pillow. It made me think was the kiss by the car real? Like he could read my mind he said " So you liked the first kiss…you know by the car? I beat that's why you liked me!" he chuckled quietly

" No I liked you before that. When you came out I saw you in the dark and you looked really handsome but seriously the kiss was not all that !" I leaned in hoping he would try to kiss me and as he slowly tried I pulled away and saw his confused face and smiled "no because if you think that your kisses are all that they have to be saved for special times." I could see the frustration in his face rising "that's uncalled for you know !" he got up and walked to were I was standing pressing me up against the wall. He held my arms up as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. After a while I stopped and I felt a pair of lips against my own, he new I couldn't resisted. It was to hard he was irresistible. I had to kiss him and he leaned in even closer and it was magic, the best kiss ever in my life time. We parted not willingly but we needed air " Lucy I hope you don't think this is to sudden. Lucy I..I love you!" the magic words everyone wants to hear and I heard them." I love you to Nicolas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nicolas p o v (2)

Oh my god she said I love you…to me! This is even better than our last kiss I felt like I was going to faint when she pulled me by the jacket for another kiss but this time the kiss was more fierce and more passion I have never had a kiss like that from Lucy never even in my life! "Luc…!" I got cut of by another kiss and before I new it we had swapped places so now she was holding my arms up to the wall. What in hells name happened I thought I was the strong vampire here, but now even looking at her made me want to faint with excitement. I was in love with someone who loved me and then I was in her embrace her sweet arms around my neck. I rested my chin on her head and took a breath and smelt a lovely intoxicating smell of lemons she had made a good choice on switching shampoos! " I like your new shampoo it feels more …you." I closed my eyes and smelt agin. Lovely. I heard her laugh " did you know that Julian said I was a bad kisser is that true?" she looked at me curiously. How the fuck did he think she was a bad kisser just thinking about her kisses made him weak in the knees that damn Julian told her lies " you're the best kiss I have ever had and I'm not saying that because you're my girlfriend !" I said getting worked up and before I could finish her hand was on my chest and it made me calm down and with that she gave me a longing kiss good bye and I was of and after half a minuet I was back at my house and up to the attic. "were have you been!" my brothers all called to me in turn grinning "oh just out for a walk to get some fresh air." I hoped they would believe me " you smell like are favourite human…oh my god you smell like Lucy and more than usual. did you two… hook up ? Logan grinned at me and all of my brothers turned around expectantly I might as well confess " well we have been going out a week unless you count me trying to kiss her when we were by the car when she almost broke my nose punching me." my brothers all looked at each other shocked " Jesus Nick you were fighting your whole lives and now you want to be all lovey-dovey with that girl I know she is damn hot and everything but why can't I have her?" Logan groaned at me sarcastically and I didn't think before speaking "You can beg your little ass of but I love her, SHE is MINE ok?" I hissed "wow slow down 'love?' You have only been going out for a week!" he looked at me like I was crazy " I know but its true!" I said dreamily thinking about her passionate kisses I was breathing so fast I blushed and vampires don't blush easily she was my sole she was precious "what the hell did she do to you bro!" Quinn was shocked and with that I fainted from pure pleasure " she must have fucking done something he has fainted!" were the last words I heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lucy ( 3)

"Lucy come quick you'v done something to Nick and now he has fainted!" Logan shouted to me from the other end of the phone. "ok I'm there!" I put on some tight jeans, a rockers tee-shirt with a waist coat that matched my jeans and a pair of black high heals because I was in my black jewelled night dress. I also packed an over night bag. I ran to my car I did n't need my parents permission because they were out of town doing a campaign. I drove like crazy and when I got the house and walked in and found the brothers staring at me from Nicholas who was draped out on a table because their parents had to go to a meeting of the courts "Now I see why he fainted if your dressed like that and you kissed him on top!" Logan gave a whistle to me and ignored him. " I was n't dressed like this when we kissed or ..." I left should bring him to. I walked over to him and gave him a very big kiss leaving the brothers staring at me as their brother awakened "Lucy!" He jumped up and gave me a kiss holding my cheeks it caught me by surprise. "God ,you two its only been a week. GET A ROOM!" Logan shouted the others gob smacked. "Maybe we will would you like that better a single thank you for bringing your brother around would suffice!" I said and said my goodnights to everyone except Logan.

Nicholas p o v

" she…wow! When did she get so sexy?" Quinn asked in astonishment he was totally bewildered. " she has always been sexy to me." Logan said the others nodded " She needs a real man that would n't faint every time she kissed him ,a real man like me. So is she a good kisser? " Logan smirked knowing it would upset me " A good kisser does n't cover it. She's on fire but when I told her I love her she got which I did n't know was possible better. I think she literally is the best kisser in the world and she is all my own." I sighed and walked to my room it was almost morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucy p o v (4)

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window. I was so hungry! So I walked down the stairs in my short shorts and my tank top they were my favourite paramours and opened the fridge to find stacks of cool food we never have at my house. I got out some bacon and eggs and began to make breakfast when there was a crash at the door and a man with a knife came at me so I used self defence he looked human so I kicked my leg high into his face (I am double-jointed) and he was dead because on the way to the floor he hit his head on the stone counter. Just as the boys ran in " I'm assuming you will bury the body?" the boys had their mouths open as I turned back to the stove and collected the frying bacon and the eggs so I just sat on the counter stool eating with the boys still open mouth "since when did you become kick -ass?, that's are job you know, and since when did you own short-shorts " Logan checked me out "I was hungry and any sooner and the bacon would have burned and it is n't nice burned. Anyway I'm ok so go back to sleep all of you." I asked quietly kissing Nicholas on the forehead "only if you come with me?" he asked and I nodded ignoring all the whistles on the way and soon I was safe in his arms his grip never loosened around my waist his black hair merging with mine and we both fell asleep until dark. I was the one who got up first and then I was followed by and then the others woke up but nick was left in bed I looked him over stroking my hand over his chest making idle patterns. I took a step away and as I did a hand grasped mine and he got up. We all got downstairs and remembered the body I walked over to it and put my hands in the dead guys front pockets "well I have heard about being forward but this is something else!" Logan screeched and I gave Logan one of my death stairs witch he could n't stand. I stood up "nothing in his pockets." I sighed. Later Quinn Buried the body out side with Conner and Nick. I sat down next to Logan who was staring at me "I know I'm hot but its rude to stare, And anyway you talk about my butt." I was trying to annoy him " its not my fault you decided to get hotter you have my little brother in a daze. Why him and not me I mean I'm the superior choice so why him?" he began to get serious "Because there is a thin line between love and hate and we always argued and we have had moments but I love him a lot." I sighed he was the one for me the only one I could ever love like I love him. The door opened and the brothers walked in the others were at the meeting with their parents just out of fun Nicholas grabbed me and ran upstairs with me in his arms. When we got upstairs he kissed me and took a long breath "I really like the new shampoo. Lucky, you are goanna have to tell all of our parents when they get back home about us with me." he sighed sadly thinking that it would go bad "hey its ok ,I love you and I hope you're not worrying about it because I called my parents and they said it was fine I also talked to your mum and dad they said "we new it would happen eventually!" I smiled as his mood lightened, I could feel it. He took me and kissed me deep and I felt like we were one. We were two imperfect people who were perfect for each other. I leaned in even more and slid my hand through his dark soft hair gently he put his hands around my waist with a strong grip and he sighed and kissed my neck and back to my lips "Seriously this is disgusting even for you!" Logan chuckled slightly. "Come on its not like you have never had a girlfriend." I jerked back and headed towards the door when a hand grabbed my shoulders and quickly I felt lips. I looked around "what the hell!" all the brothers were just standing there when Logan kissed me. So like on the man with a knife I used self defence only this time he was still alive well…he was dead but alive. "Your rite she is a good kisser!" Logan squealed as my foot went on his throat "this is better than TV." Logan stated "why did you kiss me you asshole you're not even that you're an assholes asshole!" I walked out leaving the brothers together "You dick!" Nicholas screamed at Logan and ran to me. "I got to go, I 'll see you later." I choked; if I stayed here any longer I would go mad. "Hey come here, it was just Logan being the jerk he is." he pleaded gently pulling me into his arms. I nodded and snuggled into his arms and he tried to kiss me and I shook my head "no I need to get the taste of Logan out of my mouth." I was frowning going to the fridge getting water and drinking "ok I'm better!" I said in relief and kissed him as I did the night he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nicolas p o v 5_

_I can't believe Logan why Lucy! He really freaked her out. I came down to find Lucy shaking ,at first she didn't want to kiss me because of Logan but when she did kiss me it was….wow it was better than before, she makes me lose track of time and when she walks in I feel so much better. "I love you so much Lucy and that will never change, ever!" I told her and it was true she was my everything we walked to couch and I heard my parents and brothers walk in. The rest of my brothers did n't know about me and Lucy so it was time to tell them. We walked to my brothers hand in hand. "Damn when did you get so hot Lucy, and why are you holding hands!" Conner stated "they have been going out for a week and you will never guess what!" Logan called from the stairs "Lucy gave him a kiss and when he got home he fainted over pure joy!" he laughed the others silent and open mouthed "you did n't hear the best bit. After that I kissed her and she did self-defence on me!" he put a hand to his still sore throat I'm glad it hurt him trying to kiss MY Lucy. "Did you know a burglar was in the house and she kicked him so hard he ended up being dead and we had to bury the body?" he started to get louder but Lucy replayed the kick leaving me and my brothers speechless. We rejoined hands and I walked her to her car and kissed her good night and she was off. Good night my love I thought smiling._

_Lucy's p o v _

_I was walking in my house knowing my parents were n't in. I went up to my bedroom to find Logan sat on my bed; I went up to smack him "wait, wait listen I just came to say sorry, so … sorry!" he almost squealed when I sat next to him. He nodded and walked to the door. "Lucy do you trust me?" Logan questioned. After every walked to me slowly and with a gentle touch his hand was on my cheek and he came gently and his lips were on my lips. The kiss he gave was passionate and after a while I joined in he was surprised and we carried on. He clenched my hair with his hands and then moving them to my waist and down to my hips his kiss was becoming more ferocious and I kind of liked it but I have to remember some one … Nicholas! I pulled away and he understood why. "It's ok you were just…I love your brother and that's not going to change." he nodded and stepped out the door giving me a last look. After 10 minutes I heard a knock at the window and Nicholas walked in. he came in and held me knocking me and himself onto the bed and kissed me passionately I gasped for air Nicholas had never kissed me like this before he carried on and it was so pleasurable but the doorbell had to ring I went to get it while nick was in my room "Lucy! I'm so sorry please take me back!" Julian begged I heard Nicholas from upstairs and he rushed down to meet me "What the hell is he doing here you're my girlfriend!" Julian screeched he was pissed and slapped me on the cheek hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nicholas's mood darken " Get the hell out of here or I swear to god I will kill you!" Nicholas spat. Ouch I felt my face it burned. Julian ran out jut as I began to sob my skin boiled. Nicholas ran and picked me up "come on lets go to my house, I don't want you being on your own." Within half a minute we were at the house and we were standing in the living room "what happened, Lucy what happened!" Logan dropping his drink._


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Lucy she still had tear marks on her perfect face and the marks of the hand looked sore I just wanted to kiss them better I would never had let this happen to her unlike my brother. I love her yes its true I have felt this way for a while but no my brother had to interfere with it. Just to think of her sweet lips made me crazy I wanted her to be with me and love me like she loved him but I could only imagine. " I need some sleep will you be ok?" I asked her more gently than intended. she and I walked up to my room. "what an ass hole he is, better yet he's an assholes asshole." I chuckled and she joined in "ok see you tomorrow." she smiled and then went to sleep down stairs. I wish I could join her and I was left to sleep. _Me and Lucy were outside her house. I __was by my her car and she was talking to her parents on the phone. As Lucy put the phone down I kissed her hard and clear. she fought back trying to separate us but after a while she gave up and kissed me back. It was the best kiss in my life. She was so close I felt like we were the same person. She ran her smooth fingers through my hair and smiled as I kissed her neck leaving a small mark as she did the same on my neck. This was amazing ,I felt her lips go lower down my neck and back up again to my lips and her arms going around my waist and drawing idle patterns on my back with her nails that made goose bumps. _suddenly I woke up. I went to the bathroom and as I was looking in the mirror and I saw a mark on my neck like in my dream or was it a dream? I ran downstairs knowing my brothers weren't up to check on Lucy I walked in and she was getting dressed from her black bra and pants she had he back turned. She was gorgeous her body was glowing she turned around and was shocked she was about to scream when I put my hand over her mouth and she looked me in the eyes there was a small love mark on her neck. did I do that? Did she let me? I ran a finger down her chest playfully and she smiled but it was a disapproving one, She noticed that she was half naked and kept on smiling, she quickly through on some clothes but it was to quiet and I couldn't feel the prescient of my family. I walked out to find a note from Nicholas it read : Lucy we are fine we have gone to the council in England and will not be back for 2 weeks its very important I love you xxx Nicky P.S Logan look after her please. I showed it to Lucy " I will look after you alright!" I loved that saucy look I got back from her. All I wanted to do was kiss and kiss her for ever. " I'm sure you will Logan you always get what you want." she agreed running her finger down my bare chest, now I know how it feels " how did you get those marks Lucy?" she looked down at it and shook her head as if to say she didn't know. We didn't do much for the next week.


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter of my book, but don't be sad another book of the drakes will be out the next day of this chapter is up. It will be about Lucy and Marcus. =0

I was in my room it was so hot I was in my white frilly all in one bra and pants. It was so hot out side! Logan walked in he went up close invading my personal space I glared up at him and he took a breath "yum I love your outfit you should wear it more often!" he stated coolly and pushed me up against the wall " What is it with people and walls?" I asked. I let us flop to the bed and he kissed me gently I pulled away I was dating Nicholas this was wrong. I went to get some water and I felt hands at my waist "no, I'm going out with Nicholas remember?" and he laughed " your such an old man!" I ran and put some clothes on. Later that day I went to my house at 5pm I heard a knock on the window. Nicholas! ." I have been so worried about y…!" he cut me of with his lips he was heaven delicious. He looked surprised when I smiled at him gratefully, Nicholas never does this a lot so I would savour it. I looked at him in the eyes with my long lashes and he grabbed at me. "Hey cut it out!" I chuckled as he kissed me going down my neck. I flipped him over and kissed him very hard and he responded and put his tongue out. "Damn Lucy your so sexy!" he sat up bringing me with him "what do you want name it?" he looked at me I could see excitement in his eyes. I came to him and kissed him hard and we kissed for ages before getting a breath and he pulled me into his arms tightly "your all I want!" I said looking up at him.

Nicholas p o v

I woke up at 1pm with my love by my side last night was great for the first time I had stayed the night with her well (in the words of Mama Mia "Dot ,dot, dot") " good evening." I whispered as Lucy woke. She smiled and snuggled into my arm and rested her hand on my chest " good evening friends, I cant believe you stayed the night. You naughty boy!" Logan was sat on a chair next to the door grinning " seriously get out of here!" I shouted " All right all right I'm going!" he was gone in a flash I looked over to Lucy who was frowning " what's the matter?" I was curious " he just makes me cranky that's all." I kissed her on the forehead and she got up to put her clothes on because she was in her all in one white bra and pants. She smiled at me because I was staring at her while she put her clothes on. While she was in the bathroom I got changed I don't know why but I still shy to change in front of her. When she came out I held her hands " Lucy would you like to become a Drake?" I asked "Do you mean!" She asked shocked I nodded "Lucy will you marry me?" I opened a box with a diamond ring in it and she nodded. "Lucy were did you get that mark?"


	8. Chapter 8

"My parents agreed and I talked to yours,Lucy will you marry me?" I opened a box with a diamond ring in it and she nodded, it was the happiest moment of my existence.

Lucy p o v

I cant believe it, I was getting married! He put it on my finger and I kissed him deeply. "That was are first engaged kiss, you know." I smiled. "There are going to be a lot more." he smiled. "Coming?" he asked. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. I came in and Solange was sat down. "Hey Lucy can you put this on the table?" she handed me a book and grabbed my hand. "What the hell is this ring?" Solange shouted and all the Drake's came down to see us and my ring. "Well we are getting married." Me and Nicholas said together. I saw Logan out of the corner of my eye, he looked so hurt. I had let him and me happen and I was ashamed but… I pulled away every time and said no. "God we are going to be related even though!" she fake vomited. "Its him that you marry." I rolled my eyes. She gave me a hug followed by all the brothers. Logan lifted me up and gave me a bear hug. I laughed as he tickled me. I went to Nicholas and we held hands. "Hey I have to go to a dinner, see you later." I gave him one last kiss and was out the door. I got changed into a little black dress and met my parents in the living room. "Do you notice anything different, not the dress." I grinned. "Well I can see a lovely ring on your finger, congrats!" my mum gave me a hug followed by my dad. We were eating when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I answered to Logan. "What are y..!" he kissed me on the lips and pulled me out to the porch. "I'm engaged to be married Logan! You can't go around kissing me, when I'm with your brother!" his eyes hollow and bare giving me a chill down my spine. "Tell me you feel nothing for me." he stated. I could feel my heart breaking. "I care about you, but it will always be Nicholas." he put his hand on my cheek and left me standing on my porch empty.


End file.
